Some integrated circuits have no-lead packages such as quad-flat no-leads (QFN) and dual-flat no-leads (DFN) devices that physically and electrically couple integrated circuits to printed circuit boards. Flat no-lead devices, also known as micro leadframe (MLF) and small-outline no-leads (SON) devices, are based on a surface-mount technology that connects integrated circuits to the surfaces of printed circuit boards without through-holes in the printed circuit boards. In some examples, flat no-lead packages are near chip scale plastic encapsulated packages typically fabricated with a planar copper lead frame substrate. Perimeter lands on the package provide electrical coupling to the printed circuit board. The lands serve as contacts and may be referred to as leads internal to the integrated circuit, however, the leads do not extend beyond the boundaries of the integrated circuit package.
Some integrated circuits and other electronic devices have conductive clips that are coupled to electronic components within the circuits and devices. The clips may be on one plane and the leads or contacts for the circuits and devices may be on a second plane. The clips are soldered or otherwise electrically and/or mechanically bonded to the leads, which yields additional resistance between the devices and the external contacts of the integrated circuit. The bond also provides a weak spot in the circuits and devices. For example, the bonds are susceptible to cracking and other failures which may yield the circuits and devices inoperable.